


Oh, Boy

by truthiness_lover



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthiness_lover/pseuds/truthiness_lover
Summary: Donna knows that Sam is doing good things leaping life to life, but at the end of the day, she still misses him.





	Oh, Boy

Donna’s fingers trace the smooth, wooden cabinet of the record player for a moment as she awaits the sound of the Righteous Brothers to fill the room. She touches the plastic dials on the front, tuning the volume to her liking.

The year is 2000, and amid the fear of Y2K and the increasing changes in technology, she still indulges in the imperfect sound of vinyl sometimes. It reminds her of Sam, in some strange way, and the crackle of the needle hitting the record always brings her back to when they were dating years ago. The sights and sounds return to her: swaying back and forth in perfect time in the middle of an all-night diner, dropping the needle on an album at his place prior to making love for the first time, or simply humming along to a tune as they made breakfast in their underwear. She misses it immensely, and hearing those songs creates a dull ache inside her that she just can't explain. His clothes in the closet no longer smell distinctly of Sam Beckett, so a few songs they shared sweet moments to are what she clings on to.

_Baby, you're my soul and my inspiration_   
_You're all I've got to get me by_   
_You're my soul and my inspiration_   
_Without you, baby, what good am I?_

  
Tears begin to well in her eyes as she listens, gently swaying back and forth with her palms pressed to the turntable’s cabinet. She knows what she signed up for, by not only being a part of Project Quantum Leap, but becoming romantically involved with Sam, and she knows that he most likely has the power to return home if he wants to. If he never comes back, well, she’ll just have to live with that and continue on with her life.

_Baby, I can't make it without you_   
_And I'm tellin' ya, honey_   
_You're my reason for laughin'_   
_For cryin', for livin', and for dyin'_

She cranks up the volume as the song hits its climax, and closes her eyes as tears stream down her cheeks. The music is so loud that she doesn't hear the front door creak open behind her.

_Baby, I can't make it without you_   
_Please, I'm beggin' you, baby_   
_If you go it will kill me_   
_I swear it, girl I just can't bear it_

Two arms wrap around her suddenly, and she whirls around in surprise. Sam stands behind her, and his blue green eyes meet hers.

“Oh my God! Sam!” she shouts, leaping into his arms.

Her feet leave the floor as he hugs her, pressing gentle kisses to her neck, and running his fingers through her hair as the song ends.

“Donna, I've missed you so much!”

He places her back down when he feels a slight kick from the bulge in her belly. He places his hands on both sides of her rounded stomach, and grins meekly.

“You're pregnant?”

“I am. From the last time you came back.”

He engulfs her in a hug as tears start to well in his eyes. “I didn't know I missed so much… I--”

“I'm so glad you're here now,” she interjects. “You're going to be such a great dad.”

His hands feel the gentle kicks of his unborn baby squirming in his wife’s stomach. He hesitates for a moment, clearing his throat before asking, “Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“We’re having a boy, Sam. And I already have a name in mind: Samuel John Beckett, named after his father.”

Sam can barely conjure the words as he mutters, “Oh, boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is really short, but it was something I wrote fairly quickly after feeling inspired by the Righteous Brothers song mentioned in this fic. I finished watching the series not long ago, and Mirror Image honestly left some loose ends in my mind. I wanted to write something that would give some closure to Sam's story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave comments and/or Kudos! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
